Miss You
by ihasanelephant
Summary: Erron Black and Jacqui Briggs become unlikely companions in Outworld. But what happens when the soldier's partner goes missing? Please Read and Review


Jacqui sighs heavily as she glances out the window of her taxicab, lost in thought. It's been 4 years since they defeated Shinnok and Outworld's evil forces. Ever since Earthrealm has experienced a period of peace and tranquility from Outworld.

After her time in Outworld, she and Takeda dated for a while. But those few months of romance were cut short when they started growing further and further apart.

Jacqui tried to take her mind of him by completing side missions for the Special Forces in Outworld. She had finally tracked down the whereabouts of a cyromancer; he had been hiding in a makeshift cabin on an island in Outworld. She busted through one of the windows and knocked him unconscious.

She had just got done shoving her fist through his stomach when the door of the cabin was kicked opened with great force. A tall, brawny man stood where the door used to be. His Stetson cowboy hat concealed his face. Jacqui stared at the stranger, stunned at the fact anyone was even near this highly excluded island.

Her senses eventually came back to her. Her right arm reached down to grab her gun. She froze when the stranger finally spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jacqui halted her movements. Angry at herself for doing so, her fists balled up and she held her chin high.

"State your business here," she declared. The stranger ignored her question. He walked- no, swaggered into the dimly lit cabin. She could see that he was dressed like a cowboy from the 1800's. Poncho, leather vest, sturdy cowboy boots. Just your typical cowboy, if only he didn't look so menacing. He whistled an old western tune that Jacqui faintly recognized. He walked up to the body and kneeled down. He hissed through his teeth when he saw the smoking, gaping hole through the abdomen.

Jacqui cautiously eyed the man as he slowly stood up. He sat down on a tattered, soiled sofa. He took of his hat, revealing the rest of his face to Jacqui. She stared as he ran his fingers through his dark blonde. He forced out an annoyed sigh and rubbed the skin between his eyes. "I was suppose to kill him," he grumbled.

Jacqui shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad I already did," she said. She grabbed her communicator and began to debrief HQ on her completed mission.

"Do you even know how rare cyromancers are?" the man interrupted. Jacqui glared at the man and then resumed her debriefing. The man gazed at her face in disbelief. He sighed and once again ran his fingers through his hair. He reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out a surprising clean steno pad. He flipped through it until he found the page he wanted and began writing on it. All of this caught Jacqui's attention.

"You're a hired gun? she asked.

The man didn't look up from his pad. "Why you want to know?" he spoke.

"Because we can help each other-" she began, but he stopped her.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but I work alone." he gruffed.

Jacqui rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. "If you'll just stop interrupting me and let me explain," she snapped. The man chuckled and put his hands up in a surrounding gesture.

She exhaled sharply. "Thank you. Like I was saying, like you I have a list of people I need gone. If we work together we can have them gone faster."

While she was talking the man started cleaning out the chambers of his gold revolvers. "No." he stated.

Jacqui crossed her arms. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, I'd like working with beauties like yourself as much as the next guy," he started. "But these people I'm after got bounties on their heads. And I ain't sharin' a damn thing with anybody."

"That's fine by me, Texas," Jacqui smirked. "I just need proof that they're dead. I don't need your money."

The man slowly stood up from the sofa. For the umpteenth time he stared into Jacqui's face.

"You want no money?" he asked

"No money."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You just need people dead?"

"Correct."

The man cocked his eyebrow. "I didn't catch your name, ma'am," he said.

Jacqui frowned before she answered. "Briggs." She hesitated. "Jacqui Briggs. And you are…?

"The name's Erron Black," he said proudly.

"Well, Erron Black," Jacqui tried. "Do we have a deal?" She held her hand out at arms length towards him.

He gave her a wicked smile and shook her hand. "We can…" Erron said.

Suddenly, he pulled her by her arm and spun her around. Before she counter and break his jaw, he wrapped his large arm around her body, trapping her arms. He put his revolver to her temple.

"But if you try anything, and I mean _anything_ ," he groaned in her ear. "I'll blow that pretty lil' face right off your fucking skull; are we clear?"

"Fine," she hissed. "But if you don't let go of me in the next 2 seconds I'm going to kick a hole in your shins; are _we_ clear?"

Erron released her and twisted her around. "Now we have a deal," he smirked. Jacqui rolled her eyes. She took out a phone and took a picture of the body, sending to HQ. She walked towards the the entrance and looked back.

"Well, come on Texas," Jacqui purred. "We got people to kill."

Over the next 3 years the solider and the mercenary worked side by side. At first they only had a mutual respect towards one another, for they were impressed with each other's skills. Their conversations rarely went beyond their hit list. But they started getting closer to one another.

If Erron ever smiled at her, Jacqui would return it months later. After some time they began to finally relax around each other. Erron would occasionally flirt with her and Jacqui would banter with him.

She even gave Erron his own personal communicator, that he needed much help with, so that they could be in touch. And he found an amulet that'll enabled him to travel between realms without anyone noticing. So from much prodding from Jacqui, Erron often visited her in modern day Earthrealm. Every weekend Jacqui would take him out to the movies, bowling (which he was very good at), go shopping, etc. All of that became apart of daily life in the Earthrealm; just until Erron suddenly stopping showing up.

Jacqui called his communicator about fifty times, but she never got a signal. She tried to travel to Outworld, but the portals weren't working. After 3 months trying to connect with him, Jacqui gave up. She stopped completing side missions and decided to spend some time with herself.

"Madame? Madame!?"

Jacqui bolts up in her seat, completely forgetting where she was. "Huh!? What? Yes?" she stammered.

"We've arrived, madame," her taxi driver said gently. "Your fare is $43.79."

She ran her fingers through her afro, still dumbfounded. "Oh, okay," Jacqui mumbled. She dug into her purse and handed the taxi driver the fair and a $10 tip. She hopped out car, walked up to the tiny duplex that she and her best friend Cassie Cage shared, unlocked her side of the door, and entered the dark house.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, Jacqui trudged over to her bedroom. She slipped off her clothes and underwear and kicked off her shoes. She put on a large, dingy, cotton t shirt that felt like silk against her skin. After putting a bonnet she collapsed into her bed and wrapped herself within the covers. She hoped the approaching storm would help take her mind off of the mercenary.

Jacqui's eyes shot open when she heard footsteps in the house. She looked to her left at a window to see rain coming down relentlessly. When she heard the footsteps again Jacqui leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed a small handgun. She slipped out of the bed and anxiously treaded into her living room. The roomed seemed just the same when she entered it early, but there was a familiar aura in here that wasn't here before. And he didn't waste a moment proving that.

"Hello, gorgeous," Erron purred. He stood in her eat in kitchen. his hat, bandana, and gun belt sitting on the countertops. He was eating the chocolate bars she was saving for herself.

Jacqui lowered her gun and tossed it in a sofa. She scowled and tried to sound cold. "Where have you been, Erron?" she spoke, sounding tired and scratchy instead.

Erron raised his eyebrows. "So I don't get a hello back?" he said biting into the chocolate.

Jacqui slowly walked to the kitchen, her eyes peering into his. "Don't try me, Erron. Now where were you?" she asserted. She watched as his jaw flexed.

"I've been busy, Jacqui," he said.

Jacqui's raised her eyebrows. "Busy?" she mocked.

"Busy." Erron said even colder than before.

Jacqui squinted at Erron who stared right back. She nodded and started treading the living room slowly.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong," she started, seeing Erron rub the skin between his eyes.

"But, you were so _busy_ that you don't answer any of my calls, you don't _call_ me, you don't _visit_ me-"

Erron walked to her. "Look, Jacqui-" he started, reaching his hand out to her. But Jacqui snatched her hand away from him.

"Don't 'Look, Jacqui' me!" she scoffed.

"Aren't you fucking happy I'm here now?" he exclaimed, raising his voice. "What are you getting mad for?"

Jacqui felt her hands ball up and her nails digging into her palms. "What am I getting mad for?" she started gently. "What am I getting mad for!?" she cried pushing her hands into his torso. "Don't you dare try to turn this on me! You just disappear on me!? Not answering any of my calls!? For 3 months!? And you have the balls to ask me what the fuck I'm getting mad for!?"

Erron grabbed her wrists so that she could stop shoving him. "I'm here, Jacqui!" he yelled. "What were you so worried about! You're acting like I'm dead!"

Jacqui yanked her arms from his large hands and tightening grasp. The moment she felt tears in her eyes she angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"I thought you _were_ dead, Erron!" Jacqui ranted. "I thought you were being held or tortured somewhere. And I couldn't get to you because the portals are being jammed. I'm sitting here thinking that I'll never get to see you again! Yet here you are! You break into my house in the middle of the night, eat my shit, and call me gorgeous like everything's al-fucking-right!? If I had done that to you it would of been my ass!"

Erron tried to counter but she kept cutting him off.

"Jacqui loo-"

"So why weren't you answering my calls?"

" 'Cause my communicator bro-"

"Where did go?"

"If you'll just shut the fu-"

"What were you doing that was too important for you to come see me?"

"It was a secret mission!" Erron bellowed, his voice booming throughout the duplex.

Jacqui put her hands on her hips and scowled up at him. "What?" she scoffed.

"Mileena came back," he stated. Jacqui's eyes widened. "What?" she gasped. "She's dead. D'Vorah. killed her, Cassie saw it herself."

"Her soul was resurrected or something I don't fucking know!" Erron snapped. "She came back with this militia filled with other superstrong Mileenas and tried to take over Outworld."

Jacqui wandered away from him and sat down in on of the dining chairs. "Get the fuck out…" she mumbled.

"I wouldn't joke about some shit like that," Erron said walking back into the kitchen

"So why wasn't the Special Forces notified?" she asked.

"Because it was all over in a matter of days" he said proudly with a smile. "Once the major battles started, all did was find the original Mileena, put a bullet in her dome and they all started dropping like flies." he said leaning on the countertop, finishing the chocolate bar.

Jacqui tried to focus on his dark blue eyes in the room that was only lit by the street lights and lightning. "So why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

Erron balled up the candy wrapper in his fist and looked away. "Because, I didn't want you to get hurt." he sighed. "They were devouring and shredding up Kotal Khan's soldiers. After they'd would win a battle, they would eat the dead. And I didn't want that to be you so I didn't bother telling you about it."

"It took you three months to find her?" Jacqui questioned.

Erron shrugged. "She had a bunch of decoys. I killed bout fifty fake Milennas before I found her hiding in Edonia."

Jacqui got up from her seat and into the kitchen and leaned back on countertops opposite of him so they were facing each other.

"So you were busy." she stated. Erron didn't reply, he just watched her for her next move. But she surprised him when she hugged. She put her arms under his and wrapped them around his back. Then she rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled faintly of rain and soap. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"But don't ever leave me again without telling me, Erron," Jacqui whispered into his neck. "She sighed when she felt his arms wrap around her torso.

"How about I take you to that nasty ass burger place you like so much tomorrow as an apology?" he breathed.

"Mmm, nah that place is boring," Jacqui murmured

"You wanna go that store that sells panties and perfumes?" he offered.

"Yes, but I don't that'll be enough," she sighed.

"Then how about this?" he said. He pulled her chin up and pulled her into his lips. They stayed that way for a few moments before he pulled away, waiting for her response.

Jacqui smirked. "That's not all I want, but you're on the right track,"

Erron gave her his trademark wicked smile. "Well, allow me, ma'am." He swept her off her feet and picked her up bridal style.

He carried the giggling Jacqui into her bedroom before tossing her on the bed. He watched greedily as she took off her t shirt. He stared at the woman before him. She's never looked so beautiful before. Her bonnet fell off so her afro was out, all big and coily. And her dark skin, so flaw-free and radiant that she alone lit up the room. That immaculate flesh, just begging to be kissed.

Erron took off all of his clothes while Jacqui watched as she shook with anticipation. He left his gray boxers on and dived into the bed. He hovered above her on his elbows stared into her eyes. Jacqui gazed back into his eyes that were burning with lust like ice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He kissed her harder than before. He traced his tongue on her lower lip and she opened her mouth wider. They made out for a good ten minutes until Jacqui reached between them and stroked him through his boxers.

"Don't start anything you can't finish," he grunted on her lips.

"Just shut up and roll over," she commanded.

Erron did what she asked and helped her take his boxers off. Jacqui moistened her lips when his large member sprang free. She caressed his shaft while she stared into his lidded eyes. When she put him in his mouth he exhaled deeply, closed his eyes, put his head back, and tangled his fingers in her hair.

Jacqui bobbed her head up and down and started sucking on the tip, licking the pre-cum from the slit. She had one hand stroking him and the other fondling his balls. She kept switching from kissing along his shaft and blowing him. She knew she was doing something right when she heard his quiet grunts and felt his fingers gripping her hair. Then she tried to swallow him whole. It wasn't an easy feat because of his size, but she somehow made it at the base, and licking the whole way up before releasing him.

Erron pulled her up from below her and kissed her neck. The tiny mewls that escaped Jacqui sounded delicious to his ears. When he reached her breasts, he kissed a hot trail between them. The he fondled her right breast while he showered the left with affection. Jacqui was enjoying every moment of this but it wasn't enough.

Erron sensed her irritability and decided to fix that. He kissed another hot trail down her abdomen, and traced his tongue around her navel. When he reached down he moaned when he smelled her musk and saw that she was soaking wet.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" he said, his voice sounding deeper and rougher than Jacqui remembered. She just moaned in response.

He teased her by kissing the skin between her thighs, never reaching her center.

"Erron, do it now," she scolded.

Erron looked up at her and shook his head. "I don't take too kindly to your tone, miss," he taunted, having his Wild West accent coming out. He left her pelvis and began absent-mindedly kissing her legs.

Jacqui quickly shook her head and sat up on her elbows. "Erron! No, no, no! Please!" she whined.

He looked up and cocked his eyebrow. "What _do_ you want, miss?" he jested.

Jacqui glared at Erron. She lowered her head and Erron watched her eyes get darker. "I want you to fuck me." she ordered. Erron grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He swung her leg over his shoulder, plunged into the apex of her thighs, and wrote an apology on her folds.

Jacqui groaned and bucked her hips immediately, but Erron held her hips to prevent her from scurrying away. She arched her back of the bed when she felt him enter 2 fingers in her. He slowly pumped them in her in a scissoring motion, stretching her walls each time he entered her. Jacqui couldn't keep her moans in. She sang his name repeatedly like a mantra. When he started messaging her clit with his tongue she arched her back. She began screaming every curse she knew, she buried her fingers in her hair. Erron entered 3 digits and started fucking her faster, curling his fingers each time he entered.

The pleasure was all too much for Jacqui. When he began sucking her clit, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her climax was one the most intense things she's ever experienced. Erron leaned on her thigh and watched her unravel and speak in tongues with a lazy smile. When she came down from her climax, she dizzily watched Erron lick her essence from his fingers.

"You act like you never been eaten out before," Erron smirked.

Jacqui breathlessly laughed. "Fuck you, Erron."

He gave her a wicked smile. "Yes, please," he growled.

He grabbed her by her arm and twisted her on top of him. Jacqui leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss that made his heart flutter. She moaned on his lips when his calloused hands pawed at her ass. He lifted her up and helped her engulf him. They both hissed as she slowly sat down. Erron waited a while for her to adjust to his size before he started rapidly pounding into her. Erron slapped her ass while she bounced on him. Jacqui rolled her hips against his, her clit rubbing on his chiseled abs. Not caring if Cassie was asleep or not, she screamed to the heavens and dug her nails into Erron's shoulders.

Erron felt her walls tightening and contracting around him, so he knew she was close. So he flipped her so that she lied with her back on the bed. He lifts her leg and begins fucking her at a new angle. Jacqui whimpered at the feeling of being penetrated deeper. Soon she felt heat pooling her stomach and her back arched off the bed.

"Erron, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

"Fuck!" he yelled and started slamming into her harder than before.

They're almost there. The pleasure was too much to bear. All she needed was a few more strokes and it'll be over. But when Erron gazed into her soul with those ice cold orbs that she loved so much, she was a goner. She felt her muscles ripple along his member. She probably woke her friend with her moans, if she wasn't wake already.

Erron followed suite moments later. He moaned aloud and gripped her leg tighter. He leaned into the crook of her neck and bit her hard as he spilled in her. The bite transferred into a soft kiss as he softened.

Jacqui rolled off of him and faced the window and watched the rain fall. Erron rolled over behind her, pulled thick blankets over them and snaked his muscular arms under her body, around her waist. Jacqui traced his tattoo and the scars that littered his arms with her nails. The two lied there in silence, listening to the rain, drowsiness overcoming them already.

"You know you're still taking me to Victoria's Secret." Jacqui murmured.

"Mmhm," he moaned lazily, tightening his hold around her.

"And you're taking me out to eat later," she stated.

"Whatever your heart desires, my queen," Erron sighed.

Jacqui smiled to herself. Her eyes slowly closed and she nearly slipped into drowsiness. But any moment later she would of had missed it.

"I'm sorry," he said barely above a whisper.

Jacqui slowly turned around so she faced him. "Huh?" she voiced gently.

He breathed in a frustrated manner. "I never told you that I was sorry for leaving and not telling you. I'll never do it again." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Jacqui returned it with a kiss on his lips. "I forgive you," she sighed.

"Good," Erron said pulling her close so that she rested on his torso. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

Jacqui smiled against his chest. "You're the one who woke me up to apologize," she said falling asleep.

Erron smirked. "Whatever," he sighed, letting the rain rock him to sleep.


End file.
